Children's teams, e.g., T-ball, soccer, baseball, basketball usually involve a number of members of a team, all of whom do not play at the same time. Therefore, some team members may be unoccupied while not playing. It is well known that young children, and even some older ones, do not necessarily have an attention span that keeps them focused on the game. Often they will mill about talking to friends or doing something totally unrelated to the game in progress. When time comes for them to play, e.g., to bat in T-ball, the child may have wandered away from the team holding area and therefore not be readily available, thereby delaying the game. Of course, this problem is not limited to team sports, but is also evident whenever a number of children are in need of organization, such as: schools, churches, youth organizations, summer camps, etc.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a device that encourages each of the members of a children's team to sit at, or stand in front of, a specified place, as well as a place to store their personal items, thus organizing multiple children participating in any event.